demon hunters
by Kudo-Shinichi34
Summary: In a world where humans, angels and demons live in harmony. Eight children. half demon half human. sent on a journey to look for others. Original fanic i own all the characters and if it is the same as other fanfics it is a coincidence Warning will contain male and male as well as female and male relationships. sorry it is in Demon king Daimao category but it has to be in one
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Demon Hunters

**Disclaimer**: I own all the characters and plot in this

**Pairings**: male/male and female/male

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: This fanfic will contain relationships between male and male so do not flame me as I have warned you.

**Author notes**: this is my second fanfic please R and R

Demon hunters

Chapter 1:

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the temple growing louder and louder as they got closer and closer a voice accompanied the footsteps, "Luci, Luci where are you?" The voice repeatedly called out into the temple there was a sound of mocking to the voice as the voice got further into the ruins.

The owner of the voice turned around another corner in the temple, she had an elegant face with long curly brown hair that went down to her waist on the right side of her head there was a strand of hair made of pure gold, she scanned round the room with her blue eyes that faded into gold into the middle as they got closer to the pupils noticing that what she was looking for was not in the room she began to walk out of the room, passing down another corridor until she stood in front of an enormous wooden door engraved with ancient runes left behind by the ancient civilisation living there before.

The girl opened the enormous door scanning around the room until she saw what she was looking for a small boy asleep on a big chair against the back wall of the room, the light of the candles hanging on the wall sent shadows across the room moving and flickering with each gust of the wind, the boy had black hair on the top of his head that as it went down and reached to his shoulders became lighter until at the tips of his hair was a brilliant white his face was feminine and for a boy could be considered beautiful and could be easily mistaken for a girl if the person did not know him.

She began to walk over to the sleeping boy and placed her hands on the boy's shoulders, "Luci it is time to go home, so wake up!" The 16 year old girl yelled shaking the boy awake a big Cheshire grin on her face showing how she enjoyed annoying the boy.

"Do you have to wake me up like that again?" The 16 year old boy sat up straight rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, opening them to reveal irises that were black around the outside and become lighter as they got to the pupils where they were the blackest colour possible. "Lauryn, why must you wake me up like that, again?"

"Because it is fun to, Luci-." Lauryn replied in a matter of fact way with a big grin, exaggerating the 'I' on the end.

"How many times do I have to tell you it is Lucifer not Luci?" Lucifer replied a frown covering his feminine features as he glared at the girl annoyance in his voice showing that he had told the girl many times before and did not think that he needed to tell her again.

"Whatever it is time to go home, so get up already." Lauryn told the boy as she turned around and began to walk out of the temple towards her house, Lucifer got up from the chair that he had been sat in and began to follow the taller girl, even though they were the same age she had always been bigger and stronger than he had making him feel more like a girl, looking at what she had worn, she was wearing her hard soled black leather boots, which explained the sound, a pair of black leather pants and a white long sleeved tunic that reached down to her hands, with a black hood with a golden lining attached hanging at the back of her neck. Lucifer looked down at the clothing that he was wearing, a pair of simple of brown leather pants, a white tunic, similar to what Lauryn was wearing, a pair of white gloves that covered the entire of his hands and a pair of black leather boots, he had taken from Lauryn's room, that she had and still was not pleased about.

The two of them walked out of the giant arch at the front of the temple, covered in runes said to keep angels away, into the woods surrounding the temple, the sun had begun to set sending a brilliant glow over the tree tops making the leaves a mix of green and gold brown. The two walked through the forest Lauryn looking straight head and Lucifer looking around into the trees as the sun continued to set. "So why did you come to get me so early, you usually leave till after the sun has set?" Lucifer asked as he looked at the girl.

"Because I had to, my dad contacted me." Lauryn said without looking at the boy, at hearing this Lucifer stopped in his tracks the boots he was wearing crunching the leaves underneath his feet.

"Your dad, the one who abandoned you when you were little?" Lucifer asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah let's just hurry up and go." Lauryn said as the two started to walk again.

They continued to walk through the trees until they came to an opening in the forest, it was a big opening with two average sized wooden cottages in the middle of the clearing, the floor was scorched and craters were dotted around on the floor in random places as well as tree trunks that had been snapped leaving the trees lying around on the floor because of the training they had done with each other to improve their fighting skills. "Well this is where we were told to wait." Lauryn said as she sat on one of the fallen trees that lay dotted around the clearing while Lucifer just stood there.

"So your dad actually contacted you, was my dad there as well." Lucifer asked as he looked down at the floor seeming to be very interested in his feet the girl looked at the smaller boy.

"I'm sure he just could not bring himself to talk to you." Lauryn said as she looked at the boy with a caring look.

"I'm not surprised since he got my mum pregnant made sure that I was born and then left me and my mother leaving us all alone, leaving her to end up raising me here in the woods." Lucifer said anger dripping in his voice at his father for leaving them.

"Hey my father left me and my mother too when I was young it was lucky that our mothers met each other when they did." Lauryn said as she tried to comfort the boy. "So shall we summon them here then or what." Lauryn said as she got off of the tree and began to walk to the centre of the clearing, Lucifer did the same removing the glove that he had on his left hand to reveal a pentagram that he had on his skin with a symbol of the moon covering the sun in the centre of it, Lauryn pulled down her sleeve on her left arm revealing another pentagram on the inside of her wrist with a symbol on her wrist that looked like two lightning bolts that were about to crash into each other, the two pentagrams began to glow and identical copies appeared on the floor in front of them and began to glow as well…


	2. Chapter 2- The Journey

**Title**: Demon Hunters

**Disclaimer**: I own all the characters and plot in this

**Pairings**: male/male and female/male

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: This fanfic will contain relationships between male and male so do not flame me as I have warned you.

**Author notes**: this is my second fanfic please R and R. This chapter will contain blood and foul language

Chapter 2: The journey

Lucifer looked into the full-sized mirror in his room adjusting his clothes he was wearing a pair of black pants, a white tunic, a pair of black gloves, to cover the seal on his hand, the pair of black boots he had 'borrowed' from Lauryn and the new jacket he had received from his father it was black and covered him almost completely except where he had opened at the front reaching down to the floor, with the addition of a hood and a pentagram on to the back of it. "I can't believe him he turns up now after all this time to tell me that." Lucifer said looking into the mirror remembering what had happened.

The seals on the floor began to glow until two tall men materialized on the seals, one of them had black hair down to his back, eyes that from black to white, he was wearing a long black cloak that reached down to the floor, the other man had golden short spiked hair, electric blue eyes and was wearing a long cloak but for both the most shocking thing about them was the pair of horns coming out of their heads. "You have come as we told you, good." The first man with long black hair said with a stern voice he was Lucifer's father, Lucifer the first.

"You don't have to talk like that to them Lucifer." The other man said, he was Lauryn's father Belial demon lord of lightning. "It is so good that you came." He said after turning to look at the two children in front of them.

"So what do you want old man?" Lauryn said as she looked up at her father.

"We are here to tell you to go on a journey."

"What journey?" It was Lucifer who asked this looking up at the taller men.

"You are to travel looking for the other six children of hell." Belial said as he looked down at the boy.

"So you want us to look for children who are like us, half human and half demon?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes exactly it will be dangerous this world is covered in rogue demons looking for human souls, so we have brought you these." Belial replied as he reached into his cloak to pull out some clothing, one was a black jacket and the other was a golden skeletal chest plate, handing the jacket to Lucifer and the chest plate to Lauryn before the two men disappeared back into the seals, straight back to hell.

"Well we should eat, get some sleep and then head out on our journey." Lauryn said as she began to walk to the door of her house, Lucifer just walked into his house without saying a word he was not hungry so he just went straight to bed.

Lucifer looked in the mirror once more before he began to walk out of the door of his house to see Lauryn stood outside his house, she was wearing a pair of black leather pants, a white small sleeved tunic, over her tunic she had a golden chest plate shaped like a skull, on her wrists she was wearing leather wrist bands and a long burgundy coat that reached down to the floor and her favourite pair of boots. "So shall we start going?" Lauryn asked the boy as she lifted up the hood of her coat covering her head completely.

"Yeah let's go." Lucifer replied pulling the hood up on his jacket as the two of them began to walk down a path towards the nearby village that the two had only been to once, in all of their sixteen years because they were half demons they were hated by humans.

The two of them walked along the path in the forest silently listening for any sort of noise, it was quite until the sound of footsteps could be heard coming closer to them the two of them jumped into the trees to hide, Lucifer perched on a branch in a tree and Lauryn pressed with her back on a tree, the footsteps got closer until Lucifer could see what it was, it was a giant demon it was double the size of an average man and had muscles coming out of every part of its body wearing a piece of material around its waist, from the colour of its skin Lucifer guessed that it was a fire demon by its red skin. Lucifer used hand signals that he and Lauryn had come up with to tell her about the demon, she nodded her head in understanding looking as Lucifer mouthed 'LET IT PASS OR ELSE!' Lauryn nodded again and walked out in the path lowering her hood to look at the demon. "Here I am looking for a human soul to eat and one comes right in front of me." The demon said as he looked at the girl hunger in his voice and in his eyes.

"You can try to eat me if you want to you worthless trash of demon flesh." Lauryn said as she looked at the demon with a big grin across her face. The demon became enraged at this as he stared at the girl who was half his size he reached out a hand trying to crush the girl, reaching before making contact with the girl she seemed to disappear the demon began to look around the area looking for the girl.

"Where are you, you brat I will crush you and eat your soul." He said anger taking over him as he continued to look for the girl until he felt something stab him in the back turning around to see the girl with the curly brown hair stabbing him in the back with a Sai causing blood to pour out of the point where he had been stabbed, enraged the demon tried to hit the girl again before she disappeared from eyesight again appearing on a tree branch reaching down to her ankle to get another Sai that was attached there disappearing and stabbing the demon with both Sais in his back before disappearing again to reappear to stab him somewhere else on his body repeating this until the demon was bleeding all over his body, swaying on the spot before he crashed down on the floor. "You Coward just fight me don't hide in the dark!" The demon yelled while he laid on the floor a lake of blood spilling out of his body.

"I don't think you are in a place to tell me what to do." Lauryn said as she walked in front of the demons face holding the Sais to her face as she looked at the blood with a big grin on her face.

"You sadistic bitch! Why don't you just kill me?!" The demon said looking at the girl anger burning out of him.

"Where would be the fun in that I'm going to make this last as long as I can." Lauryn said as she lifted her Sai about to bring it down on to the demon before a white blur went zooming past her to embed itself in the demon before the demon started to fade away into darkness accompanied by a blood curdling scream. Lauryn looked at the object it was a dagger with a white handle and a sun inscription on the handle turning around to look at the boy stood behind her as he lowered his hood. "I can't believe you stole my kill with your dagger, and the heavens dagger he would have been in more pain if you had used the hells dagger." Lauryn said as she picked up the dagger from the floor where the demon had once been before disappearing.

"I know that is why I used my dagger. You were getting sadistic again and taking too long." Lucifer said as he took the dagger from Lauryn's hand to attach it back to his ankle while Lauryn did the same with her Sais. "Let us continue the first two children are close by." Lucifer said before the two children continued walking avoiding the blood in the middle of the road walking towards the town pulling their hoods up again.


	3. Chapter 3- children of dark and ice

**Title**: Demon Hunters

**Disclaimer**: I own all the characters and plot in this

**Pairings**: male/male and female/male

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: This fanfic will contain relationships between male and male so do not flame me as I have warned you.

**Author notes**: this is my second fanfic please R and R.

Chapter 3: Children of Darkness and Ice

Lucifer and Lauryn walked out of the woods to straight away arrive at the gate of a giant wall surrounding the town of Orkam closest city to their homes and where the first children that they were supposed to meet were.

The two of them walked up to the gate and knocked on it, immediately after a panel on the gate opened revealing a pair of eyes looking at the two, the eyes were a dark brown and a voice came saying. "Lower your hoods!" The voice boomed out from the other side telling them that it was a man on the other side, the two of them lowered their hoods showing their faces, from the look in the man's eyes he was surprised from how the two teens appeared that were stood outside of the gate with a last look from the man they heard him shout to others on the side of the gate. "They are human open the gates!" The gates were pulled open after the man had called out to the others and the two teens walked into the giant city, there was cobblestone roads on the sides of the road were shops, homes and stalls either selling their wares or people coming in and out of their houses and looking over the top of the houses and stalls in the centre of the city was an enormous castle that could be seen from any distance reaching up towards the sky.

Lucifer and Lauryn walked through the town seeing why the man had looked so surprised when he had seen how the two looked, nearly all the people in the town had black hair, Lauryn stood out slightly because she had brown hair and what caught others attention was the strand of gold hair on her left side, but Lucifer had people staring at him because of his own hair, children would point at him and talk to their mothers. "Just ignore them and carry on walking." Lauryn told Lucifer as the two of them walked through the town towards their destination.

The two of them arrived outside the inn in the town, they walked into the inn and went to the front desk and they were greeted by a cheerful. "Hello, how may I help you?" The woman was beautiful and had shoulder length black hair as she smiled at the two teens politely.

"Yes, we're looking for some people, called Rose and Ice." Lauryn said as she pulled out an envelope with the two names inside it.

"Ah yes I can help you there, and according to this you will be staying here for a night and according to our log, rooms have been paid for you two." The woman said as she read the letter and then looking at a book on the desk. "So are you two together?" She asked as she looked at the teens.

"Me and her? No! She is like my big sister and that is all." Lucifer said as she looked at the woman like she had grown a second head. "Now can we know where the two people are."

"Yes they are staying in room number 2 and here are the keys to your rooms." The woman replied with a big friendly smile as she handed the keys to them. "Here is the number to my room if you want to see me too." The woman said to Lucifer as she slipped him a piece of paper, giving him a wink.

"Not interested." Lucifer said in a cold voice as he crumpled up the paper and walked away mumbling under his breath. Lauryn ran up to the boy looking back at the crushed girl turning back around with a big grin on her face.

"Nice way to shoot her down, you was so cold I got chills." Lauryn said as she rubbed her arms together to make a point of how cold he was to the girl.

"I don't care! How dare she want to sleep with me I am the son of Lucifer the first, lord of hell?" Lucifer said as he carried on walking towards the stairs to the second floor not even taking the time to glance back at what he had done to the girl.

"If I was you I would have taken the offer."

"And why would I have done that?" Lucifer asked as he looked at the taller girl, receiving no answer straight away except from her gesturing towards her chest area.

"Boobs, she had boobs." Lauryn finally replied after a while.

"I thought you were into guys." Lucifer said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that but still, boobs." Lauryn said in a matter of fact way.

"You know that I don't see people in that kind of way." Lucifer replied looking forward again.

"Yeah I know, you have never been interested in anyone sexually not even fancying anyone." Lauryn said sighing in defeat as the two of them arrived at room number 2, hearing banging on the other side of the door, knocking on the door causing the banging to stop and the sound of movement, until the door was opened to show a girl smaller than Lucifer with long black hair down to her waists beautiful elegant facial features and her eyes were a pure black on the irises wearing only a long white t-shirt that covered nearly her entire body.

"Yes how may I help you?" The girl spoke in a kind, very feminine voice looking at the two teens.

"Yes are you Rose of darkness, daughter of Beelzebub." Lucifer asked as he looked at the girl.

"Yes how do you know my father is Beelzebub, who are you?" The girl asked confusion all over her face.

"We are the same as you children of demon lords and we were sent by our fathers to gather the other six children, like you and the other Ice of frost, son of Shiva." Lucifer said as he tried to look into the room for the other half demon to see only the girl in front of him having moved in the way to block his sight.

"Yes my boyfriend is inside we will get dressed and be out soon." Rose said as she began to close the door.

"Okay we will be waiting down stairs to talk to you." Lucifer said as the door was fully closed.

Lucifer and Lauryn where sat in the chairs in the main lobby of the inn when the girl who had talked to them and a boy came down the stairs; the boy had pure white hair and icy blue eyes. Rose was wearing a knee-length black frilly dress with a bow slung over the front of her, the boy who Lucifer presumed was Ice the child of frost, he was wearing tight white pants and a white tunic wearing a blue jacket with white trimmings on the outside with a pair of white finger less gloves, with a sword attached to his side with a snowflake inscription on the side of the handle. The two of them walked over and sat in the chairs across from Lucifer and Lauryn, Rose was the first one to talk. "Well you two know our names so who are you?" Rose said as she looked at the two teens.

"I am Lucifer II the son of Lucifer the first, lord of hell and I am 16." Lucifer said as he held himself high in his seat to show how important he was.

"And I'm his best friend and his sort of older sister Lauryn, Daughter of Belial lord of lightning and I'm also 16." Lauryn said as she just slouched further into the chair that she was sat on. Rose and Ice just looked at the two inspecting them until Rose was again the first one out of the two to talk.

"Well hello I'm Rose, daughter of Beelzebub lord of darkness and I'm 17 and this is my boyfriend Ice." Rose said looking at the two younger teens while moving across her chair to get closer to the boy.

"Whatever I'm Ice, son of Shiva lord of frost and the same age as her." The white-haired boy replied while putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"Ah you two are so cute together." Lauryn squealed out in glee as she looked at the two in front of her.

"So do you know why that woman at the desk is looking at Lucifer here with tears in her eyes?" Rose asked as she pointed towards the woman behind the desk who was indeed looking at them.

"Oh well Luci here got flirted on by her and then he shot her down with no remorse." Lauryn said as she hit Lucifer lightly on the arm so not to bruise the fragile smaller boy so he did not bitch at her like he did last time.

"Don't call me Luci and don't hit me so hard you are going to make me bruise again." Lucifer said with a ringing of anger to his voice as he rubbed his arm where he had been hit.

"Oh my god you are like a porcelain doll with your fragile perfect white skin, if you had got more sunlight when we were little you would not be so pale or fragile and trying acting like a boy for once in your life." Lauryn said as she gave the smaller boy a giant smirk.

"And why don't you try acting like a girl for once in your life?" Lucifer retorted back staring back at the girl with a burning fire in his eyes. A laugh made the two breaks apart from nearly killing each other as they looked at the source of the sound to see Rose laughing away.

"You two are hilarious yeah we will travel with you two if it is always this funny but do we have to fight demons?" Rose said as she calmed down from laughing asking at the end with a serious tone at the end.

"Yes demons do usually attack us, why do you ask?" Lucifer replied with a questioning glance at the girl.

"Because she does not like to fight." Lucifer turned to look at the taller boy who had his head leaning all the way back pressed against the back of the chair.

Lucifer and Lauryn looked at the small girl with shocked looks on their faces while Rose just gave them an awkward smile.


End file.
